universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian Gods
This is the profile of Olympian Gods ''from ''God of War. Summery Since the end of the Titanomachy, the Gods of Olympus have reigned supreme and took control of Greece and imprisoned the Titans in the pit of Tartarus, for a while they were non-malevolent, but since the end of Kratos' battle with Ares, they have become more aggressive and tyrannical. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Zeus *Poseidon *Hades *Helios *Hermes *Athena *Ares (Betray) *Aphrodite *Hephaestus (Disgraced) *Hera Other *Hercules Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Sombra *Widowmaker Military Units Infantry *Sentries **Legionnaires **Guardian **Archer **Fiend *Feral Hound Special *Harpy *Centaur *Chimera *Cerberus **Whelp **Breeder *Medusa *Minotaur **Armored **Labrys Minotaur *Satyr *Wraiths *Sirens Seductress *Hippocampi Large *Cyclopes **Enforcers *Skorpius *Stone Talos **Bronze *Colossus of Rhodes Vehicles/Ships *Catapult |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Poseiden's Trident *Claws of Hades *Boots of Hermes *Nemean Cestus Melee weapons * Swords * Axes * Spears * Mace Ranged weapons * Archer Explosives * Magical Spells Territories Mount Olympus * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (Founded at the end of the Great War when the Mountain was grown from the depth of the Underworld) * Territory type: Home * Inhabitants: Gods (primarily), Monsters and some humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: The Gods of Olympus are based on real world Greek Mythology which is from Ancient/Classical Greek Mythology/Civilization. Power Source Divinity: '''Immortality (Gods of Olympus are considered immortal and live for a long time) Regeneration (Gods are able to survive many life threatening blows and regenerate from them, such as being bashed in the head, stabbed through the chest) Enhanced Condition (Gods and Monsters are stronger than any ordinary human in terms of strength, speed, durability, etc.) Lightning Manipulation (Zeus being the god of the sky, is capable of manipulating and creating lightning from his body or from the sky) Soul Manipulation (Hades is strong enough to control the souls of mortal and even steal their souls being the god of the underworld) Water Manipulation (Poseidon being the god of the ocean is capable of harnessing the powers of the ocean even the entire ocean itself) Super Speed (Hermes is the master of speed and can outrun any god with it's legendary speed) Fire Manipulation (Helios is capable of firing blasts of fire that being the god of the sun) Conquest Stats '''Unknown: It is unclear how large their rule extends,it is likely that they control the entirety of Greece, or other parts of the world where their worship extends to. Power Stats DC: Multi-Continent: The veteran Gods of Olympus which are capable of fighting and defeating the Titans, such as Atlas who is strong enough to lift up the entirety of earth's crust above his head. Island: Olympian Gods after the Great War such as Hermes are capable this level of destruction same with Persephone. Building-Small Building: Giant monsters such as Cyclops which are strong enough to cause massive damage. Wall: Monsters such as Minotaur and Medusa are capable of significant destruction. Street: Sentries of such level with their swords, axes, spears, etc. Durability: Multi-Continent: The veteran Gods of Olympus are capable of matching the strength of the Titans, especially Atlas who can list the earth's crust above him. Island: Hermes being a none combative god does not have the same durability as other goes, which should be the same level as Persephone. Small Building: Large monsters such as Cyclops can endure such standard attacks. Wall: elite monsters such as Minotaur which can survive collision with what it charges into. Street: Sentries with their armor. Speed: Light Speed: Hermes with his reaction speed who reacted to light flashes from Helios' head. Relativistic +: Zeus with his combat speed and is capable reacting to Kratos who reacted to Hermes speed. Relativistic: Combat Speed of Hermes. Massively Hypersonic +: Gods are capable of travelling from top to bottom of Mount Olympus which is stated to be 14,040 km high in under 17 seconds, a mountain which is stated to take a mortal 3 days to fall from such height. Superhuman+: Monsters such as medusas and centaurs are capable moving around around a few several dozen meters quickly to avoid attacks from their enemies. Peak Human: Monster infantry are capable of outpacing regular humans. Skills Stats They mostly do not interfere in the mortal affairs unless it is absolutely necessary, while some gods do so on their own accord which caused the birth of demigods. They even employ the aid of mortals to assist in their efforts for continuing their reign. Strengths/Pros Their Gods are basically from legend and are complete power houses, they performed feats which no mortal could ever dream of. They are powerful enough to have mortals worship them to make their reign everlasting ever since their war against the Titans through fear and/or respect. Weaknesses/Flaws The for the longest time the gods have been divided until they have called a temporary truce when the mortal Kratos attacked Olympus. When they have been infected by the evils of the great war, their original personalities have been corrupted and made their choices more more irrational, and they tend to underestimate their enemies. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins/loses/draws here. Gallery Greek gods.jpg|The Gods of Olympus. Zeus - Ascension.jpg|Zeus the King of the Gods God-Of-War-3-Screens.jpg|The Olympic Sentries in action. Mt. olympus1 CC.jpg|Mount Olympus, home of the Gods. Category:God of War Category:Gaming Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Divinity